


A Battle, a Kiss, and now more Kissing

by orphan_account



Series: Quick Fics [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, basically this is just an excuse to write a bunch of pick up lines, warning- this fic is insanely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s wearing skinny jeans. And plain black v-neck shirt. He’s hands were shoved in his pockets, his gaze hard and stern. His silver eyes swept across the room as the teacher introduced him to the class. The way the new kid was looking at everyone seemed like he was secretly plotting to murder us. He looked ruthless. He also looked hella fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle, a Kiss, and now more Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> in which eren is once again the king of dorks and levi heichou is just levi heichou  
> oh yeah and did i mention and i'm absolute crap and titles?

He’s wearing skinny jeans. And plain black v-neck shirt. He’s hands were shoved in his pockets, his gaze hard and stern. His silver eyes swept across the room as the teacher introduced him to the class. The way the new kid was looking at everyone seemed like he was secretly plotting to murder us. He looked ruthless. He also looked hella fine.

“Guys, I’m so fucked.” I moaned as I flopped into the seat next to Mikasa. “Why?” Armin asked as he took the seat next to me. “The new kid. That’s why.” I said, crossing my arms on the table and hiding my face in them. “Don’t worry. You fall for every new guy. Give it a couple days.” Mikasa said, not bothering to look up. She was used to this. “You mean Levi?” Armin asked as he peeled his orange. “Yeah, the really hot one who looks like he wants to kill everyone.” I answered, still hiding my face. “He probably could. Have you seen him in gym class yet?”  
“No, but now I wanna.” I said. Mikasa nodded. “He and I tied in German dodgeball.”  
“NO FUCKING WAY. So he really can murder us?” I said, shocked. No one had ever came close to tying with Mikasa, ever. Armin was just as shocked as Mikasa, he had temporarily stopped chewing his orange slice to process this new and surprising information. Mikasa simply nodded again. I rose from my arms, looking at the lunchline to see if Sasha was done getting food yet. Sasha was behind Levi, and once my eyes landed on Levi, my heart jumped a little. Mikasa noticed that I was staring at Levi and muttered, “I would prefer you made it to eighty before you die, but with a crush like that, you won’t even make it to 18.” I groaned. “I know.”

\--

HE WAS COMING MY WAY. I REPEAT, HE IS COMING MY WAY. The hottest boy in school, if not the world, was coming to my lunchtable! How fucking awesome was that?!?! Levi had looked around, spotted me, and was now sauntering to my table. He plopped down in the seat across from me. _DAAAAMN_. It should be a fucking _sin_ to be that hot, goddamnit. He had an undercut, which didn’t work for most people, but worked for him. Also, were those ear piercings?! Damn, hot and badass. Levi looked at me. “You look constipated.” He said, his expression bored. I jumped. Armin and Mikasa were trying hard not to laugh as I smoothed my features. “Shut up, Mik _ass_ a and Arminion (Armin hated minions with all of his being).” I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levi grin a bit. I guess his smile made me go delusional because the next thing I knew, I was blurting out a pick-up line. “If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?”  
I clapped my hands over my mouth.  
_HOLY SHIT_.  
WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO!??!?!?!  
I glanced at Mikasa and Armin,who stared at me in shock. Then, I glanced at Levi, expecting a murderous look on his face. Instead, I see a face that is trying hard not to laugh. Levi’s shaking with laughter, hand clasped over his mouth. Then, he said, “I’m not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together.”  
I stared at him. Oh hell no. You do not want to get into a pick-up line battle with me. “Oh, it’s on.” I said. Levi smirked. “I've got Skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow?” I said with a seductive waggle of my eyebrows. Levi rolled his eyes and said, “Let's commit the perfect crime: I'll steal your heart, and you'll steal mine.”  
“Damn. Nice. Okay, here’s mine: I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?”  
“I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.” I said as Levi snickered. “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.”  
“Kissing is a language of love, so how about a conversation?” I said, pursing my lips. Levi shrugged. “Okay.” He said, leaned across the table, gave me a kiss on the lips, then sat back down, all while keeping his bored facial expression. My eyes practically bulged out, and Mikasa and Armin were staring. The bell rang, and Levi nodded goodbye at us before taking his tray and walking away. After I overcame my shock, I ran to him, grabbed his shirt, spun him around, and kissed him. He kissed me back, but he broke away soon. “Continue this after school?” He asked. I nodded. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com//)


End file.
